1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine, such as an agricultural machine and a construction machine, having booms and a bucket, linked to each other in a row with the same rotating direction, and having a control lever operating the booms and the bucket by tilting a part of itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors having a front loader (a work machine) are conventionally equipped with an arm (a working part), which is put at both sides of a bonnet and in front of a driver's seat by a rotating rod. A bucket (a working part) is put at the end of the two arms by another rotating rod. These two rotating rods are set in parallel but not on the same axis. Therefore, from the driver's seat it appears that both the arm and the bucket are to rotate up and down around their rotating rods. Both the arm and the bucket are operated by one control lever (a control part). For instance, in the case of a joystick-type control lever, the arm moves up and down by turning the control lever backward and forward, whereas the bucket moves up and down by turning the control lever towards left or right.
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
When the bucket is moved up and down by this type of the control lever, the operator has to turn the control lever towards right and left. In other words, the direction to which the operator turns the control lever does not coincide with the direction toward which the bucket moves. Therefore, it takes time for the operator to acquire the operation skill necessary; for that reason, it is difficult for the operator to accurately handle the bucket without a certain amount of work experience. In view of the problem, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a work machine having a control part which fits the operator's sense of handling.